Ohayou,Oyasumi!
by MacchiSeijuurou
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATED!/Aku ingin, ingin, sangat ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu — Tetsuya Kuroko. Hanya saja sikapmu yang seperti ini membuatku muak dan urung mengatakan bahwa ' aku mencintaimu ' . KurokoxFem!READER / gak pinter bikin summary./ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Title : Ohayou , Oyasumi!

Genre : Romance

Based at : Kuroko no Basuke

Summary :

Aku ingin, ingin, sangat ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu — Tetsuya Kuroko. Hanya saja sikapmu yang seperti ini membuatku muak dan urung mengatakan bahwa ' aku mencintaimu ' .gak pinter bikin summary-_-

Pair : Kuroko X Reader !

Warn : Typo / OOC / OC / Gaje / Alur kecepetan!

.

.

.

Jam ke-5 telah dimulai 15 menit lalu. Aku tengah fokus ke arah bukuku dan mengerjakan sesuatu di dalamnya. Tapi fokusku terganggu karena seorang cowok biru terang ini tertidur di meja di samping ku.

Bukan terganggu atau apa , tapi ia terlalu sering tidur di kelas. Aku tak pernah tahu dan tak pernah mau tahu apa saja yang ia lakukan di rumah , sampai bisa tidur di sekolah seperti ini. Aku sudah membacanya, dia nokturnal.

Aku menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat, surai biru terangnya tertarik karena gaya gravitasi bumi, wajahnya yang membingkai... Dan mempesona. Dia memang bukan cowok basket idaman yang biasanya cowok basket itu terkenal keren. Dan mungkin hanya aku yang menganggap dia mempesona. Atau dengan kata lain, aku jatuh cinta pada pria biru ini — Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tanpa aku sadari aku terlalu banyak menatap Kuroko sedari tadi sampai aku tertidur juga. Tak beberapa lama kemudian serasa ada yang mencubit telinga kananku dan mengangkatnya keatas.

" Kalian berdua... Berdiri di lorong sekarang!" Tegas Sensei, aku langsung terbangun dan sadar semua murid menaruh perhatian padaku dan Kuroko.

Tatapan mataku tertuju pada Kuroko yang biasa saja. Dia berjalan ke lorong diikuti oleh ku. Sial , jadi dihukum begini. Gara gara Kuroko.

Kami berdua berdiri di lorong depan kelas kami. Jujur — aku jarang berbincang dengan Kuroko . Entah aku yang sibuk dengan klub musik ku, atau dia terlalu sibuk dengan klub basketnya, atau kami berdua sama sama pendiam.

" Kenapa kau tertidur?" Kuroko memulai pembicaraan.

" aku melihat mu tertidur lalu ak —"

"aku apa?"

" Aku jadi ikutan mengantuk."

Bodohnya diriku, hampir saja aku mengungkapkan sesuatu kalimat bodoh yang akan membuatnya ilfeel : ' aku terpesona oleh wajah polosmu itu ' . Terimakasih, Tuhan. Berkat-Mu , aku tak keceplosan.

" Kalau Kuro-kun sendiri, kenapa tidur?" Tanyaku.

" Oh.. Semalam aku tak bisa tidur dan bermain game di psp ku terus."

" Dasar gamers."

Jantungku mulai berlomba lari dengan cepat , aku sudah sangat bersyukur dengan percakapan ini aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Kuroko. Satu satunya cowok yang hawa keberadaannya sangat lemah, tetapi hanya aku yang akan merasakan hawa keberadaannya.

" Kalau nanti sore aku pulang bersama denganmu, ya."

Tidak- iya! Eh Tidak! Iya saja , Deh! . Alaaah apa sih pikiranku! Dia mengajakku pulang bersama! Jarang-jarang aku pulang bersama karena dia selalu pergi ke ruang klub nya saat pulang sekolah. Aah! Tidak-tidak-tidak!

"Hei? Bisa tidak?" Kuroko mengayunkan tangannya depan wajahku.

" Kau tak ke ruang klub hari ini?"

" Tidak. Pelatih sedang sibuk ada urusan di keluarganya. Jadi hari ini tak latihan." Jelasnya singkat. " Bisa tidak?" Lanjutnya.

aku mengangguk cepat. "T-tentu saja!"

.

.

.

Sial. Aku terlalu sibuk blushing . Jam istirahat kedua kali ini aku hanya bersembunyi di kelas. Bersembunyi menyembunyikan wajahku yang andai aku tunjukkan ke teman teman akan mengundang banyak pertanyaan.

Seperti yang aku lihat , Kuroko tak pernah keluar kelas saat jam istirahat. Paling paling kalau keluar, saat dipanggil Riko-senpai. Dia selalu membawa bekal untuk istirahat pertama. Dan membawa buku bacaannya untuk istirahat kedua.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan bangun di kelas. Langit sudah berubah menjadi oranye. Saat aku lihat jam kelas ternyata sudah pukul 16.30 sore.

Aku menoleh ke arah bangku Kuroko. Dia masih — Apa? Dia masih menungguku? Yang tertidur pada jam terakhir? Anak ini benar-benar aneh.

"Kuro-kun, kenapa kau tak membangunkan aku?" Keluhku mengucek mata kananku dan berdiri sambil menenteng tas.

" Sudah bangun rupanya. Tadi kau kelihatan lelah jadi aku tak tega membangunkanmu." Jelasnya.

Aku tersenyum setengah sadar dan berjalan gontai ke arah luar kelas diikuti Kuroko. Lalu menyusuri lantai satu dan keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Selama perjalanan, aku jujur, otakku blank sekali. Diantara kami berdua seakan tak ada tanda tanda kehidupan. Semuanya bergeming. Aku bingung harus berkata apa, dan Kuroko yang pendiam juga hanya menyaksikan trotoar yang kami telusuri sore ini.

" Di bunkasai minggu depan, kau diposisikan sebagai apa?"

Lagi lagi, Kuroko mengawali percakapan.

" Jadi sadako.. Kuro-kun sendiri?"

Menyedihkan. Mendapat peran yang menyeramkan dan menyatakannya langsung di depan Kuroko.

" Wah, kau pasti menyeramkan. Aku penata ruangan. Kelas kita kedapatan rumah hantu,sih. Aku tak sabar, ingin berfoto dengan sadako." Ujar Kuroko.

" A-aku tak se-menyeramkan yang kau kira!" Gerutuku.

"Hahaha... Bercanda kok."

Tunggu — siapa yang membuat Kuroko bisa bicara sepanjang itu terhadapku? setiap aku perhatikan gaya bicaranya , bahkan dengan partner terdekatnya, Akashi Seijuuro, tak akan sepanjang seperti yang tadi ia ucapkan padaku.

" Hei,, jangan semaput!" Ujarnya tegas padaku.

Aku langsung sadarkan diri . "T-tidak kok!" Jawabku. " Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu..." Lanjutku.

" Apa ?"

" Kenapa aku kebagian sadako, ya? Padahal ingin jadi peramal." Gumamku.

" Kau pendiam sih... Jadi Ketua tak tahu kan kau sebenarnya tak mau jadi sadako." Kata Kuroko.

" Iya juga... Tapi kan kau juga pendiam!" Gerutuku.

Ia tersenyum lepas . " Gomen , gomen!" Ucapnya.

Tak lama, kami sudah ada di depan pintu gerbang rumahku. Terlihat sepi, ternyata.

" Ja... Kuro-kun . Aku duluan ya? Hati hati di jalan." Ucapku berhenti di depan gerbang rumahku.

" Ya... Jaa na.. " Kuroko berjalan menjauh dari gerbang rumahku, sampai bayangannya menghilang dari pandanganku.

.

.

.

Surya matahari menyinari wajahku dan membangunkanku,mengingatkan aku pada _Bunkasai_ yang diadakan mulai hari ini hingga dua hari seterusnya. Masalahnya , hari ini kita mengadakan rumah hantu. Dan hari terakhir aku tampil di acara klub music bersama teman satu klub ku. Dan parahnya, di hari ke dua aku terlibat dalam drama kelas. Dan masalahnya lagi, aku menjadi si pemeran utama drama kelas itu, _dan lagi lagi_, Kuroko jadi lawan main ku saat drama nanti. Entah kenapa dia bisa terpilih, padahal wajahnya saja tak memiliki ekspresi apapun. _Datar._

"_ittekimasu!"_ aku pergi meninggalkan rumah. Hari ini aku cukup bersemangat dengan _Bunkasai_ hari ini. Akan menyenangkan, pastinya! Apalagi kelas yang aku tempati, dipercaya mengisi acara di dalam dua hari acara tahunan itu.

Lima belas menit kemudian aku datang ke kelas yang terlihat _creepy_. Aku masuk kelasku sendiri dengan perlahan._srek!_ Suara itu keluar dari lemari di hadapanku. Dan keluarlah hal yang membuat aku kaget – Akashi keluar dari lemari itu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Padahal belum dimulai, sudah mengerikan jika hanya melihat Akashi yang tak perlu didandani pun, sudah horror oleh sikapnya yang dingin di kelas.

"Akashi, mengagetkanku saja…." Gumamku. Dia hanya menoleh kepadaku tanpa berkata apa-apa dan mengarahkan gunting kesayangannya ke hadapan wajahnya sendiri. " gomen, aku memang _creepy,_ kan?" tanyanya.

Akashi itu entah polos atau apa, tapi kadang aku selalu susah berhadapan dengannya. Setelah ia pergi menjauh dariku " kau memang selalu horror setiap hari." Gumamku menjawab pertanyaannya

Aku berjslsn menyusuri rumah hantu yang dibuat teman-teman sekelasku. Bagus juga, dan terlihat _sangat menyeramkan_ . aku tak tahu bagaimana aku bias ber-akting seperti _sadako_ pada umumnya. Aku tak berbakat dalam acting menjadi hantu. Karena aku juga sedikit kurang ekspresif.

Mengingat ruang rias dipindahkan ke ruang osis, aku segera meninggalkan kelas yang masih dalam perbaikan itu. Tapi, tak ada Kuroko disana. Entah kemana, atau memang sudah datang dan aku tak menyadarinya?

"hey."

Sial. Siapa itu?

Oh tidak. Dia pria biru yang tadi aku bicarakan. Kuroko, ada tak ada dirimu sama saja. Dia teap berdiri di belakangku saat aku keluar kelas.

"Kuro-kun! Sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanyaku kaget.

" dua menit yang lalu, aku baru datang." Jawabnya

Pantas saja, dia baru saja datang. " aku akan membantu perbaikan rumah hantu. Sampai nanti." Ucap Kuroko datar. Lagi lagi, datar. Dia pergi meninggalkan aku dan aku pergi ke ruang osis untuk berubah menjadi _sadako_

.

.

.

Pukul 08.45 , aku sudah berada di kelas dengan penampilan_ sadako_. Ini membuat aku malu jika harus berhadapan dengan Kuroko. Kuulangi, _ Hanya Kuroko._ Rambut panjang asliku terurai kusut dan berantakan karena rambutku disasak tadi. Dan lima belas menit yang akan datang, kerjaanku hanya muncul dari tv dan menakuti pengunjung lainnya hingga pukul 11.00 siang nanti.

Pada pukul 09.00 , aku sudah ada dibalik tv kosong yang bagian depannya dilapisi kain ketat yang dirobek. Logika saja, rumah hantu tak akan menjadi tren bila dilaksanakan siang hari. Aneh, benar-benar aneh.

Belum lagi esok hari sudah tampil Drama kelasku – Cinderella. Entah kenapa mereka memilihku menjadi Cinderella dan Kuroko menjadi pangerannya. Saat aku Tanya pada Kise, jawabannya _'kalian berdua pasangan yang kawaii-ssu!'_. Saat bertanya pada Murasakibara, jawabannya _'Kurochin dan dirimu memang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Daijoubu, takkan ada yang cemburu padamu ataupun Kurochin!'_ . saat bertanya Midorima, jawabannya _'kurasa Ramalan Oha-Asa yang kubaca tadi pagi memang benar, zodiac mu dan zodiac Kuroko memang sedang dalam masa-masanya'_. Jika kutanya Aomine dan Akashi, mereka hanya akan menjawab _'karena vote memilih kalian'_.

Sudah puas aku menakut-nakuti orang selama dua jam ini. Rasanya sangat _freak,_ apakah wajahku terlihat seram dimata mereka? Hal ini sangat menghina dan menjatuhkan harga diriku. Aku segera bangkit dan mengganti shift dengan Momoi. Mungkin kalau dia menjadi _sadako_, dia akan terus bertingkah lucu walaupun sedang menakut-nakuti orang. Dan lama-kelamaan, rumah hantu berubah menjadi rumah komedi.

Setelah menghapus make up yang tertera di wajahku dan menggant pakaian sadako tadi, Kagami menyambutku dan memberi sebotol minuman."Arigatou, latihan drama mulai pukul 2 siang." Ucapnya.

"_Doumo,_ Kuro-kun kemana?" aku meraih botol minuman itu.

" dia ada di ruang aula, melihat property drama untuk besok." Gumam Kagami

"okay, _Arigatou!"_ aku pergi meninggalkan kelas dan pergi ke ruang aula.

.

.

.

Pria biru itu – Kuroko, yang aku maksud. Dia duduk di panggung aula dan menyeruput _Vanilla Shake_ , kurasa. Aku menghampirinya dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"propertinya sudah selesai kok. Mau keliling _bunkasai?_" Tanya Kuroko.

"Kuro-kun wa hidoi-desu." Kataku sambil meniru gaya berkatanya. "aku itu baru datang, langsung diajak pergi?" aku menggerutu dan duduk di bangku penonton yang paling depan berhadapan dengan Kuroko.

"_Gomenasai_, aku hanya asal ucap" ucapnya datar. Aku heran, hidupnya pasti tak ada masalah apapun. Hidupnya terlihat enteng.

"aku heran kenapa teman-teman memilih orang tak berekspresi sepertimu sebagai pangeran." Gumamku.

" _sumimasen_, aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin."gumam Kuroko kemudian masih menyeruput minuman kesukaannya itu.

Kalau aku mengingat ingat dialog dan beberapa adegan yang akan aku perankan, saataku disuruh suruh nantinya, atau adegan di pesta dansa bersama Kuroko. Kalian tahu, _Aku harus berdansa bersama Kuroko. _Jujur, aku tak bisa berdansa.

"Kuro-kun, aku punya sedikit masalah." Gumamku menatap Kuroko.

"apa itu?"

" ajari aku berdansa, Kuro-sensei! Untuk drama esok hari!" aku menyatukan kedua telapak tanganku dan menatap mata biru terangnya dengan berbinar-binar, mungkin mirip _Ni-go_, anjing peliharaan Kuroko.

"naiklah ke panggung, kita latihan." Gumamnya.

Aku menurutinya dan bertemu dengan si biru itu di atas panggung. Dia menjulurkan tangannya padaku dan aku menerima juluran tangannya itu. Tubuhku mulai mendekat ke tubuh Kuroko yang lebih tinggi dariku. Sial – aku hamper mengalami serangan jantung. Aku bahkan tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah memerahku.

Kami berdansa perlahan, terkadang aku menginjak kakinya, dan ia senantiasa mengajariku berdansa seperti ini. Tuhan, berikan aku Miracle Time lebih lama lagi… kumohon. Aku hanya ingin seperti ini terus, berada dekat dengan Kuroko yang membuat aku aman dan nyaman bersamanya.

"kau arahkan kakimu kesana dan… lakukan hal seperti ini berulang kali nanti, Okay, Cinderella?" gumamnya melihat kearahku dan tersenyum. "Baik! Pangeran." Jawabku.

Aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "keliling _Bunkasai_ yuk, aku mau ke stand takoyaki" ajakku, kembali meraih tanganny dan menariknya kea rah pintu aula.

Di depan pintu aula, ada dua orang laki-laki yang aku kenal di kelas – Kise Ryouta dan Murasakibara Atsushi. Mereka terjatuh dihadapanku dan Kuroko.

"_ittai…"_ mereka berdua meringis kesakitan dihadapanku dan Kuroko.

"ap-ap-apa yang kalian lakukan?!" kataku.

" melihat kalian berdua-ssu! Aku terharu-ssu!" jawab Kise

"hee? Kurochin ternyata lebih romantis daripada yang aku kira…." Gumam Atsushi.

"_sumimasen, kedo,_ kalian salah paham terhadap aku" ucap Kuroko datar.

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa terhadap teman satu klub Kuroko ini. Sementara Kuroko menarik tanganku untuk menjauh dari Atsushi dan Kise.

Aku dan Kuroko berhenti di stand takoyaki – seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Aku melihat bulatan-bulatan makanan itu dengan berbinar-binar. "aku yang traktir, ya?" gumam Kuroko.

"_d-daijoubu?"_ tanyaku

"ya. Sebagai perwakilan minta maaf atas kelakuan Kise-kun dan Murasakibara-kun."

"a-arigatou,,Kuro-kun."

.

.

.

Pukul 18.00 , aku dan Yuu si Gitaris, Macchi si drummer, Aida sang Keyboardist, Ichigo si bassis dan aku sendiri vocalis, selesai latihan dan akan menginap di sekolah mala mini, karena besok akan ada pertunjukkan klub di aula pukul 12.00 siang.

"kalau begini sih, pasti akan melelahkan." Yuu menggelar kantung tidur di lantai ruang klub musik.

"iya melelahkan, tapi lihat dia. Sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri. Hey kau, kasih kabar ke Kuroko nih ceritanya?" kata Ichigo

" memangnya kau punya hubungan ya sama Kuroko?" tambah Macchi

Apa-apaan sih mereka ini?

" t-tidak kok!" aku membantahnya.

" berdansa di aula..berdua dengan Kuroko… romantis bukan?" ledek Aida.

Kalian tahu, kalian benar-benar menyebalkan kali ini. Aku tak merespon perkataan mereka semua dan mengubur diri di kantung tidur.

_Tok..tok…_

Yuu segera membuka pintu klub musik itu. "ada ap-"

"_Doumo._ Aku mencari si vokalis klub ini." Ucap orang itu.

Aku segera membuka seleting kantung tidurku dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Kuroko, ternyata. Tunggu dulu –

UNTUK APA DIA KE RUANG KLUB MUSIK?

.

.

.

Malam itu – sekitar pukul 18.30 aku berada di restoran cepat saji dekat dengan SMA Seirin berdua dengan Kuroko. Dengan keadaan mengenakan baju olahraga, ke restoran cepat saji? _Aku-hanya-terlihat-seperti-orang-bodoh_.

Memang sudah biasa, aku dan Kuroko makan malam di restoran cepat saji ini saat saat hari senin atau kamis saja. Pada kedua hari itu, orang tua kami pasti akan pulang keesokan harinya.

Kuroko mengambil tempat duduk di pojok ruangan dekat kaca yang menghadap ke jalanan. Aku mengantarkan dua porsi burger dan dua _Vanilla Shake_ yang telah dipesan.

" maaf menganggumu tadi di ruang klub." Gumamnya , lalu menyeruput minuman kesukaannya itu.

"_daijoubu." _Jawabku singkat, membuka bungkus burger itu.

"setelah _Bunkasai_ lusa, apa kau punya waktu luang?"

"hmmmm….. tidak ada, sepertinya. Kenapa?"

" aku ingin jalan-jalan bersamamu."

Aku tersentak, lalu tersedak. Segera aku meminum _Vanilla Shake_ yang tadi kubeli. " berhati-hatilah." Gumamnya.

" kenapa harus denganku?"

" kupikir orang yang mau diajak jalan-jalan itu cuma kau. " jawabnya.

" kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Kyoto?"

Dengar , Aku pasti lelah jika harus ikut ke Kyoto lusa hari. Tapi karena untuk Kuroko, aku akan menjalaninya. Wajah datarnya memberiku semangat tersendiri.

"boleh,, yang penting temukan penginapan dulu." Ucapku menguap.

" ku antar kau sampai ke sekolah, mau?"

"baiklah…"

.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

Gimana-ssu tentang fanfiction ini-ssu? Apakah sudah membuat anda sekalian ngapung /? Macchi gak jago bikin ngapung-ssu –_- First Chapter, Kuroko, Bantu aku!

Kuroko : minna-san, RnR kudasai. /muka polos/

Kuroko , apa kau tak ada ekspresi lain?

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayou,Oyasumi! Chapter 2.

Title : Ohayou , Oyasumi!

Genre : Romance

Based at : Kuroko no Basuke

Summary :

Aku ingin, ingin, sangat ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu — Tetsuya Kuroko. Hanya saja sikapmu yang seperti ini membuatku muak dan urung mengatakan bahwa ' aku mencintaimu ' .

Pair : Kuroko X Reader !

Warn : Typo / OOC / OC / Gaje / Alur kecepetan!

.

.

.

_Sayonara…kitto, shiawase data_

_Itsuno hi kasou_

_Omoe ruyouni, omoide wa_

_Mune ni kizan de_

_I Will, I Will…_

_._

_._

_._

_Selamat tinggal, tentunya aku bahagia.._

_Sehingga suatu hari berfikir_

_Kenangan yang terukir di dalam hati_

_Aku akan…_

.

.

Tepuk tangan meriah menggema di ruang aula saat aku berhenti menyanyi. Aku dan teman-teman klub musikku membungkukkan tubuh kami, dan mengucapkan terima kasih untuk acara di pagi hari ini, lalu pergi ke _backstage_.

"_Arigatougozaimashita!"_ semuanya bersorak.

Sesuatu menyentuh bahuku lembut. Yuu memegang bahuku.

" pacarmu memanggilmu. Keluarlah."

Yuu? Pacar? Kau mulai sudah tak normal, Yuu. Sejak kapan aku punya pacar? Bahkan dirinya sendiri tahu, sangat mengetahui bahwa aku tak punya pacar.

Aku mulai keluar dari pintu belakang Aula. Disana ada beberapa siswa siswi yang mempersiapkan sesuatu. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh area, dan hanya satu yang menungguku –Kuroko. Kenapa dia memanggilku?

Aku menghampirinya. Ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Wajahnya juga tak menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang panic karena drama yang akan dimulai pada pukul satu siang hari ini.

Kuroko mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku, dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Memotong jarak antar wajahku dengan wajahnya. Jika dibayangkan, malah aku yang panik karena sebelumnya aku tak pernah berhadapan dengannya sedekat ini.

Wajahnya mulai bergeser ke arah telingaku perlahan. Kuroko, kenapa kau melakukannya perlahan? Jantungku hampir berhenti bekerja saat jarak wajahku sudah sangat dekat.

"kau…."

Kau apa? Cepat katakan! Aku tak mau jantungku berdetak seperti ini terus. Lelah, jantungku lelah bekerja saat aku dekat dengan Kuroko. Bahkan kelelahan jantugku yang selalu berdetak cepat hampir meracuni pikiranku. Dan seperti yang aku simpulkan, _Hanya Kuroko yang membuat aku berdetak seperti Ini._

"latihan drama denganku, bantu aku."

_Sialan_. Kau membuat aku hampir mati, merasakan deru nafasmu yang menyebar di permukaan kulit wajahku, dan hangatnya suaramu, hanya untuk mengatakan itu? Pergerakannya menipuku.

Dengan cepat ia menjauh dari wajahku. Aku hanya bias _Speechless_, melihat ke arah dinding luar ruang aula, dan semaput.

"bagaimana, itu tadi juga latihanku untuk jadi pangeran. Aku hanya berani melakukannya padamu, karena kalau sama Momoi-san, dia sudah pingsan duluan." Jelas Kuroko panjang lebar. Apapun alasanmu Kuroko, aku tetap tak percaya apa yang baru saja kau lakukan.

"mau latihan dimana?" kataku , masih memperhatikan dinding. Masih semaput.

" dimana saja." Gumamnya.

"kalau begitu , ayo latihan di taman, Kuro-kun."

Kuroko tak kunjung bergerak. Ia mencubit pipiku, menyadarkanku dari semaput. Wajahku memerah , semerah rambut Akashi.

.

.

.

"jadi, bagian mana yang tak kau bisa?"

Kuroko mengeluarkan naskah dramanya dan mencari bagian pangeran yang menurutnya sulit. Lalu ia menunjukkan dialog yang ia permasalahkan.

" kalau ini, kau coba dulu."

Kuroko mulai berakting. "putri yang cantik, maukah kau menari denganku?"

Wajahnya tak berekspresi. Gerakannya terhenti saat ia menapakkan lutut kaki kirinya dan menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke hadapanku. Gerakannya hebat, tubuhnya ekspresif, tapi ia tak memiliki ekspresi dalam dialog ini.

"tunggu. Kalau yang kau lakukan tadi, itu kau belajar dari siapa?" tanyaku.

"dari Kise-kun."

Aku tak heran. Jelas, Kise memang seorang model yang digemari oleh cewek-cewek sekolah.

"sebenarnya kau memiliki ekspresi wajah. Cuma kau hanya menyembunyikannya. Coba lagi, dengan kesungguhan hatimu. Atau, coba bayangkan jika kau bertemu dengan perempuan impianmu." Gumamku memberi instruksi. "Coba kau ulangi lagi." Lanjutku.

Ia mulai akting lagi. "putri yang cantik, maukah kau menari denganku?"

Sial! Jantungku mulai memompa darah dengan begitu cepat sekali. Wajahnya begitu memberikan pandangan jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Jantungku, hampir mau berhenti.

"bagaimana?" gumam Kuroko, kembali ke posisi semula.

"keren… aku terpesona." Ucapku.

Eh? SIAALLL!KELEPASAN!bagaimana ini? Kalau begitu dia tahu aku menyukainya. Kacau sudah. Kacau. Kacau. Kacau.

"terpesona?" Tanya Kuroko.

"dengan Akting mu tadi."

Untung, aku segera diberi ilham untuk menghindari jurang. Jika ia mengetahuinya, bisa hancur harga diriku. Oh, My Pride…

.

.

"Uwaah,_Kawaii~kimi_!" ucap Momoi, sibuk memotretku dengan gaun Cinderella yang akan aku kenakan. "cocok dengan Tetsu-kun!"gumamnya.

"_Hora_, Tetsuya. Kau hanya beruntung mendapat peran jadi pangeran bersamanya." Ucap Akashi berdiri di samping Kuroko yang mengenakan pakaian kerajaan. "_Sumimasen,_Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko.

"_are?_jadi Akashi-kun, suka nih sama Cinderella?" ledek Momoi.

Akashi menatap Momoi tajam dan mengeluarkan gunting keramatnya. Wajah Momoi langsung pucat dan berlagak minta maaf dan menyembah Akashi. '_Sumimasen, Sumimasen!'_ begitulah ucap Momoi.

"ayo ambil bebeapa _Selca*"_gumam Kuroko, mempersiapkan _smartphone_nya.

.

.

.

"Akting pangeran dan Cinderella sangat keren!"

"aku jadi cemburu melihatnya"

"mereka sangat romantis!"

Begitulah ocehan murid kelas satu saat aku dan Kuroko berada di babak dimana aku harus berdansa dengan Kuroko. Aku fokus terhadap drama, tetapi aku juga mendengar apa yang mereka dengar.

Aku mulai berdansa dengan Kuroko mengikuti alunan musik klasik. Sesuai yang diajari Kuroko, aku mengikuti setiap ritmenya, dan melewatinya dengan santai. Pada disaat tengah tengah , saat aku masih berdansa dengannya, Kuroko melanjutkan dialognya dengan berbisik padaku. Walaupun seharusnya itu adalah bisikan keras.

"Selama ini , aku menginginkan wanita seperti dirimu." Bisiknya, membuat aku merinding sekejap dan menunjukkan wajah tersipu.

Berganti suasana, di dalam drama diceritakan sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Aku melepaskan diriku dari tubuhnya. _"_maaf, pangeran. Aku harus segera pulang!" lalu berlari dan tersandung. Aneh, tersandung yang tadi bukanlah sebuah akting. Itu tersandung, benar benar tersandung oleh kabel yang ada di panggung. Sepatu kacaku lepas dan aku harus segera berlari ke arah _backstage_.

"_daijoubu,_Cinderellacchi?" Tanya Kise, membantu aku berjalan karena tersandung tadi.

"_daijoubu,_aku siap untuk babak selanjutnya." Gumamku, duduk di bangku. Terlihat wajah Kuroko yang agak khawatir akan aku tadi, lalu ia melanjutkan dialognya.

Babak terakhir dalam drama Cinderella adalah saat aku mencoba sepatunya dan menikah dengan sang pangeran. Saat seharusnya aku masuk, aku mulai mengijaki kakiku di atas panggung.

"siapa namamu, nona?" Tanya pengawal pangeran, yang notabene nya itu adalah Furihata. Aku melanjutkan dialog ku. " Cinderella, tuan."

"Baiklah, Cinderella.. cobalah sepatu kaca ini." Lanjut Furihata memainkan perannya.

"Tidak akan muat!" kelak Ichigo, yang memerankan ibu tiri Cinderella.

Aku pun mencoba sepatu kaca yang akan dipakaikan Furihata. Dan sesuai naskah, sepatu kaca itu cocok denganku. Lalu Momoi datang menjadi ibu peri.

"Cinderella, mulai sekarang hiduplah berbahagia dengan pangeran. Tak perlu khawatir lagi." Dialog Momoi, menyihir aku dan berganti menjadi seorang putri yang cantik. Tidak, seorang istri pangeran.

"terima kasih, Ibu peri!" ucapku memainkan dialog Cinderella.

Lalu ada bagian saat aku menikah, panggung berganti layar menjadi istana, dan Momoi menyuruhku untuk menggandeng tangan Kuroko. Narasi pun dibacakan.

"Cinderella dan Pangeran pun, hidup bahagia selamanya."

Setelah kata-kata itu berakhir, semua penonton aula memberi apresiasi tinggi terhadap drama kelasku. Aku puas, dan aku senang. Aku merasa bangga, dan bahagia. Karena hanya di drama ini aku bahagia dengan Kuroko. Satu kata yang menusuk hati, _Hanya di drama._

"minna, _arigatougozaimashita_" ucapku dan seluruh teman sekelasku.

"kerja bagus, Cindechin!" seru Atsushi. Lalu melihat Kise yang terharu melihat drama kelas. Melebih-lebihkan, deh. Hehehe.

.

.

.

Pukul 14.30, aku ada di kelas. Semuanya sudahku kembalikan, kostum, make up sudah ku bersihkan. Sekarang tinggal tidur di kelas, lelah setelah sehari tak pulang ke rumah. Lelah setelah jantungku olahraga sedari tadi.

Jangan lupakan hari esok, Kyoto. Tunggu – Pergi berdua? Kyoto? BERDUA? Aku tak habis pikir dengan orang semacam Kuroko. Dia sungguh berani mengajak perempuan untuk pergi ke Kyoto hanya berdua.

Sudahlah- kosongkan pikiranku, aku akan tertidur…

.

.

.

_Selca:self camera/selfie_

**TBC!**

Kya-kya . setelah semua chapter dua yang agak gila ini, ide yang tak terduga muncul tiba tiba, sekarang ke Kyoto berdua loh -_-gimana ya? Entah, walaupun udah ada bayangan tersendiri/? Macchi jadi senyam senyum sendiri, padahal ff sendiri -_-oh iya, Akashi-sama, _Yoroshikuonegaisimasu!_

Akashi"kumohon usahakan RnR fanfic gila ini. Kalau tidak menuruti perintahku, kalian akan tahu akibatnya."

Akashi-kun wa hidoi-desu TwT


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayou,Oyasumi!Chapter 3

Title : Ohayou , Oyasumi!

Genre : Romance

Based at : Kuroko no Basuke

Summary :

Aku ingin, ingin, sangat ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu — Tetsuya Kuroko. Hanya saja sikapmu yang seperti ini membuatku muak dan urung mengatakan bahwa ' aku mencintaimu ' .

Pair : Kuroko X Reader !

Warn : khusus chapter ini agak berbau aneh/Typo / OOC / OC / Gaje / Alur kecepetan!

.

.

.

Setelah _Bunkasai_ hari ke-tiga selesai, tersisa hari libur dan mulai masuk sekolah lagi minggu depan. Kuroko mengajakku ke Kyoto, ya. Seperti beberapa waktu. Jam dinding kamarku menunjukkan pukul 19.00, tepat saat Kuroko menjemputku di rumah.

"nee-chan, Kuroko nii-san memanggilmu." Makoto, adik perempuanku membuka pintu kamarku. Aku bergegas dan keluar kamar. Tak lupa untuk berterimakasih pada Makoto, dan berjanji memberikan sesuatu saat pulang dari Kyoto nanti.

Entah kenapa, Ibu dan Ayahku percaya pada Kuroko kalau ia bisa menjagaku dan takkan pernah melakukan hal keji padaku. Ya, mungkin itu karena kami sudah hidup bersahabat sejak kecil. Dan juga, ayah dan ibuku teman dekat juga teman sekantor. Kami saling kenal karena orangtua kami.

"_ittekimasu!"_ seruku dan Kuroko, meninggalkan rumah.

"Hei Kuroko, jaga anakku ya. Jangan sampai lecet." Canda Ayah.

"_ha-I_, paman." Ucapnya berjanji pada ayahku, dan kami berjalan menuju stasiun yang letaknya sekitar 300 meter dari rumahku.

.

.

Setelah pukul 19.45 , aku dan Kuroko baru duduk di bangku Kereta menuju Kyoto. Heran, kenapa harus malam hari? Berdua dan hanya malam hari….. ah! Buang pikiran-pikiran tak baik dan bersikap tenang. Dan semuanya membuat aku semaput lagi.

"kita makan malam di penginapan saja." Gumam Kuroko padaku, yang jelas-jelas sedang mengalami semaput."dasar tukang semaput" lanjutnnya.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 20.25, kami sampai di stasiun kereta Kyoto. Gemerlap kota Kyoto memang sangat indah, lebih indah saat pagi hari, maka kau akan melihat gunung Fuji bersinar.

Kyoto malam hari, bukan makin sepi malah makin ramai karena ada festival kota besar-besaran malam ini. Aku dan Kuroko sempat melihat-lihat di beberapa festival sepanjang jalan. Aku berhenti di depan _stand_ permainan anak-anak, begitu juga Kuroko.

" tampaknya, kau menyukai anak kecil ya?" Tanya Kuroko, menyentuh lembut bahuku. Aku mengangguk pelan, melihat anak-anak kecil bersemangat bermain di area permainan anak-anak.

"Kuro-kun sendiri?" tanyaku, masih meletakkan perhatian pada Kuroko. "sama denganmu, jika aku mempunyai pekerjaan alternatif, pekerjaan itu adalah guru TK." Lanjut Kuroko.

Tanpa aku sadari, anak kecil berusia 3 tahun mengampiri kami berdua. Rambutnya hijau, matanya terlihat besar. _'mirip Midorima, Kawaii!'_ gumamku dalam hati, sambil menatap bocah kecil itu.

"nee-chan… nii-chan… main!" ucap anak kecil itu. Aku berjongkok dan menyamai tinggi badan bocah kecil itu, mengelus kepala hijaunya itu. " namamu siapa, manis?" tanyaku.

"Satoshi… Fukuyama Satoshi… yoloshiku,,," gumamnya memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri, dengan cadel.

Kuroko ikut berjongkok. "nah Satoshi, ayo bermain denganku dan nii-chan cantik , ya?" gumam Kuroko, ikut mengelus kepala Satoshi itu.

Dia bilang aku cantik? Pipiku memerah seketika!benar-benar memerah dan panas… Kuroko, aku tak bisa membuatmu terus berbuat seperti ini padaku, lama-kelamaan, perbuatanmu akan membuat aku gila. Sangat-sangat gila.

.

.

Satoshi tertidur di pelukan ibunya, dan pergi saat ibunya berterimakasih padaku dan Kuroko. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 09.10, waktunya menemukan penginapan di Kyoto ini.

Setelah berjalan 500 meter, kami menemukan Penginapan _Kinkakuji_. Sengaja, kami menyari penginapan murah untuk menghemat biaya. Kuroko dan aku segera berjalan ke arah _Receptionist_.

"kami pesan dua kamar." Ucapku.

"_Hontouni Sumimasen,_hari ini kamar tersisa satu kamar berukuran Medium."

Tunggu. Satu kamar? Ya, benar. Satu kamar.

.

.

.

APA? SATU KAMAR? Apapun itu siapapun itu, bangunkan aku! Tak mungkin aku akan tidur satu kamar dengan Kuroko! Tidak mungkin, Tidak akan mungkin terjadi!

"dengan berapa ranjang?"

"hanya ada satu ranjang. Tapi jika mau, kami akan memberikan harga murah untuk pasangan seperti kalian dan Tambahan Kasur lantai gratis" ucap Resepisonis, meyakinkan kami.

Aku semaput, lagi.

"mau bagaimana lagi, kami kehabisan motel. Baiklah, kami pesan yang itu." Gumam Kuroko. " dan pesan Kasur lantai gratis. Untuk dua hari ya." Lanjutnya.

Resepsionis itu tersenyum. "_Arigatougozaimashita,_ silahkan beristirahat" gumamnya.

Kuroko meraih kunci kamar itu dan mengajakku untuk ke kamar. Masih semaput, membayangkan aku akan tidur di satu kamar dengan Kuroko..pengalaman ini tidak akan pernah aku lupakan.

Agak Ambigu, sih pikiranku. Mana mungkin? Setelah aku melihat hanya ada satu ranjang di kamar itu, membuat jantungku kembali berolahraga dan hampir mengiris hatiku, rasanya sangat _sengit_ sekali. Aku meletakkan koperku dan duduk di sofa yang mengarah ke gemerlap kota Kyoto malam itu.

"kalau mau gunakan kamar mandi, gunakan duluan." Gumam Kuroko, meletakkan tas ranselnya di dekat koperku. Aku mengangguk pelan.

Kasur lantai pesanan telah datang. Kuroko menggelarnya dan ia berbaring di kasur lantai itu. "tidak tidur?" Tanya Kuroko.

Aku menoleh pelan, dan berjalan kearahnya. " kau tak tidur di ranjang?" tanyaku, berdiri di dekat kasur lantainya.

"kau mau aku tidur satu ranjang bersamamu?" tanyanya. Ambigu. Sangat.

Aku mulai merebahkan tubuhku perlahan di ranjang itu sebelum menjawab pernyataan Kuroko tadi. " kalau kau mau, - maksudku kalau kau kedinginan." Gumamku.

"hn." Jawabnya singkat. "besok ke kuil Ten-man gu? Atau ke kuil Kinkakuji?" tanyanya pelan. "kurasa aku mau ke Kinkakuji." Gumamku.

"oh ya.. Oyasuminasai." Gumamnya.

"o-oyasumi…"

.

.

.

15 menit setelah Kuroko mengatakan 'Oyasumi' padaku, aku tak kunjung tertidur. Aku tak mengerti, aku tak bisa tertidur sama sekali. Dan rasa-rasanya, kaki ku mulai keram.

"a- sakit…." Aku mengeluh pelan,sakit karena Kakiku.

"ada apa?" Kuroko ternyata juga terbangun karena keluhanku tadi.

Kenapa ia terbangun? Apa ia masih terjaga juga? Aku tak mengerti, jantungku terlalu cepat berlali sedari tadi, dan menyadari aku berada dalam satu ruangan yang disebut kamar.

"tak apa, aku hanya kedinginan, bahkan setelah aku memakai selimut ini." Gumamku berbohong padanya, padahal merasa kesakitan di daerah lutut.

"kalau … begitu…" Kuroko bangun, setengah tidur sepertinya. Wajahku mulai memanas! Kuroko, kenapa kau mendekati aku begini? "aku.. juga.. kedinginan…" ia mulai tidur disampingku, mendekati tubuhku. "bagaimana…jika… aku…memelukmu…." Dia memelukku.

Jantungku berhenti bekerja. " aku masih terjaga, aku ingin memelukmu sekarang." Gumamnya , normal. "aku masih menjaga mu, sebagai tanggung jawabku terhadap ayahmu." Lanjutnya.

Tidaaakk! Aku tak bisa berada dalam dekapan tubuhnya, ini terlalu dekat! Dan hangat… aku tak bisa berfikir apa apa sekarang, telalu dekat, hangat, dan nyaman…

"tidurlah, aku tahu kau tak bisa tidur." Lanjutnya.

Baka! Aku bahkan makin tak bisa tidur saat kau tengah mendekapku seperti ini! Wajahku memerah , memanas. Hangat, sangat hangat. Aku tak bisa berfikir apa apa, kosong. Dan lama-kelamaan, berbaur dalam kehangatan pelukannya, yang membuat aku mengantuk, dan pergi ke alam mimpi dalam dekapan Kuroko

.

.

Matahari mulai menyinari gunung Fuji yang berada dihadapan penginapan Kinkakuji ini. Masih hangat, dan wangi vanilla nya… dan biru. Dan kenyataannya, aku memeluk bantal.

Kuroko sudah bangun dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang yang masih aku tiduri. Mengingat semalam…. Tidak! Wajahku memerah dengan cepat-sial. Aku hanya bisa merenung, dengan perlakuan Kuroko yang semalam…. Aku tak bisa, aku tak mau mengingatnya, tapi akan tersimpan di memori otakku.

"Ohayou" gumam Kuroko. "cepat pergi mandi, kita akan ke_ Kuil Kinkakuji"_lanjutnya.

.

.

.

Bus nomor. 41 melaju perlahan, mengantar aku dan Kuroko pergi ke kuil _Kinkakuji_. Di dalam Bus itu lumayan sepi, hanya ada aku, Kuroko, dan beberapa orang. Kalau kuhitung… lima orang lain yang berada di sekitarku. Membosankan! Tapi bukan maksudku begitu… hanya saja Kuroko…. Aaaah Tidak-tidaktidak!

"_ano…daijoubuka?_" Tanya Kuroko, melihat aku sedikit membanting kepalaku ke arah kaca bus. "ah?eh?_d-daijoubu, _Kuro-kun." Ucapku, sedikit memanas.

.

.

.

45 Menit setelah sampai di _Kinkakuji Temple,_ aku menyoba teh pahit dengan manisannya, bersama Kuroko. Hari ini, Kuil terlihat sepi. Bahkan kami pergi tanpa pemandu wisata.

"aku sering minum teh pahit setelah latihan bersama _Kantoku*_ dan anggota lainnya. Tapi, ini mungkin kelihatan lebih enak." Gumam Kuroko, saat hendak memakan manisan.

" aku juga sering, setelah pulang sekolah. Di rumah." Jawabku, memberikan jawaban yang mirip dengannya.

"benarkah? Dengan ayah dan ibumu? Mungkin akan mengasyikkan jika keluargaku dan keluargamu, mengadakan upacara minum teh." Ujar Kuroko.

"ya.. tapi terlihat seperti akan…"

" –aku baru ingat. _Okaa-san_ memang ingin mengadakan upacara minum teh bersama keluargamu."

DEG- apa? Apa ini berarti…, ibu dan ayah akan memanfaatkan hubungan kekeluargaannya bersama keluarga Kuroko?

.

.

.

**TBC!**

Benar, kan? Fic ini agak ambigu juga-_- karena Macchi selalu mengeluarkan ide yang baru muncul dan ditumpahkan ke dalam tulisan-tulisan seperti ini-_- /abaikan/. Oh iya, Macchi juga niat mau Hiatus dulu. Makin kesini, makin banyak tugas /? Jadi akan dilanjutkan jika Macchi punya waktu senggang. Akhir kata, Kise-kun,, bantu aku!

Kise "kalian yang baca chapter ketiga ini, tolong RnR ya! Ngomong-ngomong, Macchi jahat. Aku jarang keluar dalam ff ini." Lalu Kise mojok /?

Gomenasai, Kise-kun. ;3


End file.
